


Ain't it a Sin

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: "Sam was the definition of sin walking around on two skinny legs and while Dean had never really been particularly that righteous, he prayed for the strength to not corrupt the boy."





	Ain't it a Sin

Dean couldn’t fight him. Actually, that’s not really the truth but then again, in some parts it was. Dean could fight him if he wanted to, if he had any strength left in his arms that were placed oh-so carefully on Sam’s hips, not even really touching even though his fingers were twitching just to feel Sam’s skin. The filth that was pouring from Sam’s mouth, Dean wasn’t sure where he learned it and it had the tips of his ears burning red because goddamnit, this was his brother. His baby brother who was supposed to be innocent and wide eyed and not… not this. Not this wet dream wrapped package that was whispering his name like it was the only word that he knew. And it wasn’t like Dean was complaining either because honestly, how could he? He couldn’t when sweet, little innocent Sammy was in his lap, his hands in Dean’s hair, pink lips just brushing over the shell of his ear.

Dean had just gotten off the phone with Dad and he pinched the bridge of his nose, tired and worn out. Dad was going to be gone for another week, at the minimum. Besides the fact that Dean felt like he was climbing the walls from having already been in that small town for a month now, Sam was turning seventeen in two days and for too many birthdays, John promised that he would be there only to call the day before, saying he got caught up in work. Sam didn’t hold much stock in those promises anymore but Dean just wished that John would be there for one.

He was about to grab the keys to the Impala that John had left him and head down to the bar and pick up one of the girls that had been making eyes at him ever since they rolled into that do-nothing town. Living with Sam without Dad around was like living with sin walking around in soft, baby flesh. Too many times, Dean returned to the motel only to find Sam lounged out on the bed wearing nothing but the shortest pair of cut-off shorts. Or, when they turn out the lights to try to get some sleep, Sam would somehow end up in Dean's bed only to curl his body around Dean’s, just running his fingers along the skin above his sweatpants and under his shirt.

For so many years Dean wanted to grab his baby brother and mark up that unmarked skin. It was like Sam was practically begging for Dean to do something but Dean couldn’t. He would watch and he would look and he would wonder and he would wish but he would never actually touch like he so desperately wanted to.

Sam was the definition of sin walking around on two skinny legs and while Dean had never really been particularly that righteous, he prayed for the strength to not corrupt the boy.

However, when Sam stepped out of the bathroom and all the blood immediately went south. He stared at Sam unblinking.

Sam looked like every single one of Dean’s wet dreams rolled up into one, teasing and taunting because he knew that Dean was stretched so far and this would just make him snap. All he needed was that extra little push.

Dean’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t think of anything to say. Nothing would be adequate enough for what Sam was just throwing out to him.

“I decided to treat myself to an early birthday present.” Sam’s voice was saturated with velvet and honey, so sickly sweet that Dean wanted to just drown in it. “Do you like it, big brother?” Sam asked, no, he taunted it. He just taunted Dean to touch.

Dean swallowed thickly, running his palms that were suddenly sweaty along his jeans. He opened his mouth to say something, anything but it was like he couldn’t form the words. They were stuck around the lump that he had in this throat.

Sam was wearing a pair of socks that went up past his knees. Settling over his hips, doing nothing to cover Sam, was a pair of lace panties that were nearly see through, pink and they looked so soft and so right on Sam's body. Then he was wearing one of Dean’s old Led Zeppelin shirts, one that was quite frankly too big for his skinny frame and it fell off one shoulder, exposing that collarbone that Dean just wanted to mark up and completely own. And in that mouth of his, he was sucking a cherry lollipop that Dean wasn’t sure where he got it from.

“Oh jesus, Sammy.” Dean muttered.

Sam smirked, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth with an obscene suck that had Dean’s mind wondering just the sounds that mouth would make around his cock. Slowly, Sam stalked towards Dean, making sure there was a sway to his hips that Dean wasn’t able to pull his gaze away from.

He planted himself in Dean’s lap, straddling Dean’s waist and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. They were breathing the same air but it felt like Sam was sucking all the oxygen out of Dean’s lungs.

“I’ve seen the way that you’ve looked at me, Dean.” Sam whispered. “It’s okay for you to touch. I want you to touch me.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried not to breathe in Sam as the desperately tried to collect his thoughts. Sam was begging for it but Dean couldn’t give in. Sam was his brother, his fucking baby brother. He couldn’t no matter how much he wanted too.

“Come on, Dean. Please.” Sam begged, running his hands up Dean’s chest and he rocked his little hips against Dean’s. Dean didn’t miss the proud smirk when Sam felt how hard Dean was. “It would feel so good, Dean. I want you to touch me. Please, it’s my birthday.”

“Sam…” Dean whimpered and Sam knew that Dean was seconds from breaking, from caving in and giving Sam what he wanted.

Sam rocked up against Dean again and the sound that Dean made was not human. “I bet that you’re so big, Dean. I’ve heard the way those girls moan when you fuck them, the way they walk a little funny when they leave. I could be your girl, Dean.”

Dean clenched his jaw and Sam counted the breathes that it would take.

_One._

_Two._

_Two and a half._

Dean buried his hands in Sam’s hair, yanking his head back as he kissed Sam long and hard for the first time, tasting that mouth that spoke so much filth but tasted so sweet. The lollipop that Sam had been sucking on fell to the ground, forgotten.

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean groaned, deep and animalistic as he stood up from the chair. Sam immediately wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and hung onto his brother as they walked across the room. He squeaked out in surprise when Dean threw him down on the bed. “Don’t want you to be anything else other than mine.”

“I’m yours, Dean.” Sam said, as he ran his hand through Dean’s hair when Dean pushed up the hem of hem of his shirt, kissing the soft skin that was there.

“That’s right. You’re mine, baby boy. All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> if comments be the food of life, comment on.


End file.
